Meeting Our Idols
by Jess420
Summary: Prequil to Into the Light. FIN MJ and Babs are twins. They meet their favorite wrestlers Shawn Michaels (HBK) and Paul Levesque (Triple H). See what happends when the girls' world comes crashing down around them. Please Review! FINAL CHAPTER UP
1. Chapter One

--1990--  
  
My twin sister Mary Jane Hanson and I watched as our parents took off in a plane to France. They were going on their second honeymoon. MJ and I were only 7 and that was the last time we ever saw our mommy and daddy. On the way to France the plane lost control and went down, there were no survivors.   
  
I will always remember that night. We were staying at my mom's sister's house for the 2 weeks they would be gone. Aunt Mandy answered the phone and just by the look on her face MJ and I knew that something wasn't right. "Mary Jane, Barbara Lou… this is really hard for me to tell you. Your mom and dad's plane crashed, no one survived." MJ and I were quite smart for our age, we knew what that meant, mommy and daddy weren't coming back, ever.  
  
Our Aunt Mandy was our only living relative so we went to live with her. Neither of us knew that it would only be a matter of time before she was gone too.   
  
  
  
--1993--  
  
MJ and I were huge wrestling fans. Our dad, Nate, used to watch it with us every weekend. My favorite wrestler was HBK (Shawn Michaels) and MJ's favorite was Triple H (Hunter Hurst Helmsley). Our Aunt Mandy had taken us to a few shows live, any of the ones that came within 2 hours driving time and we were there. Unbeknownst to us Aunt Mandy had been to the doctor recently and they found out that she had breast cancer, the same disease that claimed her mother when Mandy was just 12. Mandy was the only family we had left, when our parents died she took care of us without a second thought and she hasn't gone out on many dates since then.   
  
One day Aunt Mandy told us that she had important news to tell us. She sat us down and told us that she had been to the doctor a few times in the last month and the doctors all said that she had cancer, which in turn made the three of us start to bawl like little babies. She also had some more news for us, she had found out that the WWF was having a signing and she told us we were going. That was exciting but MJ and I would have rather had Aunt Mandy better then some wrestlers signing stuff, but I guess some good came with the bad.  
  
About a month later was when we were to meet the WWF wrestlers. We got tons of autographs while we were there, but towards the end we got to the wrestlers that we liked the most. I ran over to Shawn Michaels, "HBK!! You're my favorite!" Shawn laughed and MJ ran over to Triple H, "Triple H! You ROCK!" which cause both men to laugh again. They both said thank you to us.   
  
I looked in awe at Shawn and said, "You're so cool. I wish I was cool like you." At the same time MJ was going on about something to Triple H. Shawn smiled at me, "How old are you pretty little girl?" "I'm 10! Ever since you've been on the WWF you've been my favorite. We used to watch it with our dad all the time, it's so much fun to see guys kick each others butts! ILOVE IT!"  
  
Shawn laughed and looked at our Aunt Mandy, "Are your little girls always like this?" Mandy smiled, "Yes… especially when ever talking about you two. But, they're not my little girls." Triple H looked shocked. I started to tell them the sad story of our lives then. "When we were 7 mommy and daddy left us to go to France and the plane crashed. They're taking care of us up from Heaven now, and Aunt Mandy is taking care of us from down here." A tear ran down MJ's face and she said, "But pretty soon Aunt Mandy is gonna leave us to join them and then we'll be all alone." I looked at MJ with a tear running down my cheek, "We have each other. I'm never gonna leave you." And I gave MJ a great big hug, and we both let the tears run freely then.  
  
"Okay. Enough crying. Shawn you're the best!" "NO!! Hunter's the best!" "Shawn is!" "Hunter is!" "Shawn!" "Hunter!" "Shawn!" "Hunter!" it went on for a while until Shawn looked up at Aunt Mandy and asked, "Well Mandy… Who's the best?" Hunter joined in on the fun, "Yea, which one of us is better?" Mandy rolled her eyes and said, "Well… I think that… The Undertaker is the best!" Both guys looked offended and MJ and I screamed "WHAT!?!" Mandy smiled, "I was just kidding. I don't have a favorite. You're all good in my eyes."   
  
Shawn laughed, "Yea, yea that's what they ALL say. So what are you three pretty ladies doing for dinner?" Mandy's eyes got big, "Um… we don't have any plans. Why?" Hunter smiled, "Yea Shawnie, Why?" Shawn turned on the charm, "Well, I was thinking that I could take you three lovely ladies out to dinner, Hunter, what do you say, wanna join us?" Hunter laughed, "Sure, but they should probably say yes before you just assume they'll go." With that said MJ and I screamed, "YES! We'll go!"   
  
Mandy laughed, "I guess that means that you have a date. Where do you plan on taking us?" Shawn looked down that MJ and Babs and said, "Where do you wanna go girls?" "APPLEBEE'S!!" "Well, Applebee's it is then." Hunter laughed, "Ok… we should be done in about an hour. Where are you girls staying?" MJ smiled, "We're staying at our house. Where are YOU staying?" Shawn laughed, "We're staying at the Marriott. How about you give us directions to your house and we'll be there in two hours. We can go hang out and do whatever if you girls aren't hungry right then." So the plans were set and we were gonna have so much fun. 


	2. Chapter Two

--Two Hours Later--  
  
"Welcome to our house Shawn and Hunter!" "Honey, you can call me Paul. What's your name, we never got introduced earlier." I giggled and said, "Well, my name is Barbara Lou Hanson, but everybody calls me Babs or Barbie Lou." "That is a very pretty name, I would definetly say that Babs suites you. And what's your name Darlin'?" "Well Shawn… my name is Mary Jane Hanson, but EVERYBODY calls me MJ, unless I'm in trouble."   
  
Shawn smiled, "Yep… I can see it now… Babs and MJ, dynamic duo." MJ laughed, "You're silly Shawn, we're twins… OF COURSE we're a dynamic duo!" "Ya hear that Shawn, they're TWINS! Somebody's gonna have to fight them boys off with a stick pretty soon." "MJ, you said Shawn was silly, I think Paul needs to get his head examined."   
  
"Barbara Lou! Why would you say that to a guest?" "Aunt Mandy, I was only teasing. I'm sorry Paul, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." "It's ok doll face, I knew you were joking." "Doll face? Yuck!" "Ok, I guess I'll have to remember that you don't like that name, won't I?" "Yes You Will!" Shawn laughed, "So, what's the plan?" "Girls, are you hungry?" "Yes Aunt Mandy." With that said we were off to Applebee's.  
  
We ordered and just started to talk for a while. "Ok, I'm a little bit curious. MJ, earlier you said that Mandy is going to leave you soon, what makes you think that sweet thing?" Paul asked. "I'll take this one girls." Mandy said sweetly, "Well, I found out that I have breast cancer, and the doctors said that I don't have much longer to live. That type of *gulp* cancer runs in the family, my mom had it and died on Christmas Morning when I was 12. These two sweet hearts think that I'm gonna leave them without anyone to take care of them." "Yea, and if no one is there to love us then we'll be taken to social services and they'll probably split us up and we may never see each other again." MJ said, and by then there were tears falling from everyone's eyes, yes even Paul and Shawn. I got up out of my chair and ran over to MJ's side of the table and gave her a big hug.   
  
After a little while everyone was calming down and I went back to my own seat. "It would be horrible if I was taken from my other half, along with the loss of Aunt Mandy. You've been there for us ever since Mom and Dad were taken up to Heaven. Thank you so much. I love you like I love mom." Aunt Mandy smiled down at me, "I love you two girls like you're my own little one's… BUT enough talking like this. So Paul Shawn what is the next city you're going to?" Shawn smiled, "Well, we're staying here in Omaha for a few weeks, but then I think we're off to Moline, Illinois." "Yep once again the heart break kid is right."   
  
I smiled, "So, Shawn, Paul… when is Big Sexy gonna get smart and join the WWF and dump WCW?" "Yea, me and Babs think that he's pretty cool. ACTUALLY the ONLY cool person at WCW." The guys laughed. "Hmm… I'll tell him you said that girls." Shawn said laughing. "Ok… I feel left out, WHO is Big Sexy?" MJ sighed, and I said, "Come on Aunt Mandy… I thought you would remember. KEVIN NASH!" MJ laughed, "Yea, I mean we only talk about him a lot." "Well girls, I'm sorry, I hadn't realized that Big Sexy was as good as HBK or Triple H." My eyes got big, "HA! Aunt Mandy, he's not… YET. If he was in WWF then who knows, but he is close to their league."   
  
"Hey Paul, do you think they even remember that we're right here?" "No Shawn, I think they've forgotten. What do you say we remind them?" "I like the way you think Paul." My and MJ's eyes were so big, the next thing you knew Paul was tickling MJ and Shawn was tickling me.   
  
It was so much fun to hang out with our favorite wrestlers. I had no clue that they thought the same thing about us though, until later that night. After they dropped us off at our house they asked what we were doing during the week, they wanted to hang out with the three of us, only Aunt Mandy had to work so MJ and I just went and hung out with them without her.   
  
Two days later the WWF had a house show, Paul and Shawn had invited us to go with them. We had so much fun there. Shawn and Paul introduced us to all the other wrestlers, we both thought that The Undertaker was really cool… not at all as scary as he looked on t.v., but that's because we met him before he got into his Taker mode, Mark Callaway was probably one of the nicest wrestlers that we met that day, almost as cool as Shawn and Paul.  
  
When it was time for Shawn's match he came over to us, "Can I get a kiss for good luck?" MJ and I smiled at each other and she went to his right side while I stayed on his left side, we gave him a kiss on the cheek at the same time. All the guys that were around laughed, but didn't give Shawn shit about it, actually for the rest of the night before a match the wrestlers would come up to us and ask for a kiss for good luck, although I think that was just to humor us girls. 


	3. Chapter Three

--Two Months Later--  
  
MJ and I were sitting at home watching cartoons, Aunt Mandy was in the kitchen making us lunch and we heard a glass break. We ran into the kitchen and Aunt Mandy was laying on the floor hunched over herself. MJ ran for the phone and I went over to Aunt Mandy, "Aunt Mandy? Are you okay? MJ's calling 911... They'll take care of you." Aunt Mandy just moaned. MJ was on the phone with the dispatch lady, "911 what is your emergency?" "My Aunt is laying on the floor, I don't know what's wrong with her but she needs an ambulance right away!" "Ok, Honey, what is your address?" "6874 Hillbridge drive." "Ok, an anbulance is on it's way. Do you know what your Aunt was doing when she fell down?" "She was making us lunch. She has cancer… is she gonna die??" "I don't know honey, but the ambulance is on it's way. Can you take the phone outside to flag them down so they know which house is yours?" "Babs, run out front, flag down the ambulance!" And with that said I ran outside. About three minutes later the ambulance came. "Hurry! She's in the kitchen!"   
  
With that said the medics took over, put Aunt Mandy on a stretcher and ran off to the ambulance. A medic came over to MJ and I, "Come on, you'll ride in the Ambulance with us. You can tell us about your Aunt." "Ok, she has Breast Cancer. She's only 30 years old. She's the only family we have left." And by that time we were in the ambulance on the way to the hospital.  
  
MJ and I were in the waiting room for a while and then a nurse came over to us. "Are you girls going to be ok?" *sob* "I don't know, is our Aunt Mandy going to be ok?" "I don't know that hun, do you have any family to call?" MJ looked up at her, "She's our only family left, everyone else is in Heaven." "We could call Shawn and Paul, they would know what to do." "Ok, girls, do you know what Shawn or Paul's phone number is?" "No, we have their phone number at our house though. Could a police officer go and get it for us?" "Yes, one sure could, just tell him exactly where the phone number is."   
  
About half an hour later MJ and I were finally on the phone calling Shawn. "Hello?" "Shawn, it's Babs." I said crying. "Honey, are you ok? Why are you crying?" "Shawn… Aunt Mandy is in the hospital. I don't know if she's gonna die or not. What is gonna happen to us if she dies?!" "Ok, Babs honey, calm down. I'm going to call Vince McMahon. Can you give me the phone number of where you're at so I can call you right back?" "Yes, but what if you don't call back?" "Babs, sweetie, trust me, I'm gonna call you back as soon as I can, Okay?" "Yes Shawn, nurse… what's the phone number?" The nurse took the phone from me and gave Shawn the phone number and they hung up.  
  
MJ just looked at me, "Babs, it's gonna be okay. Everything will work out. Mommy and Daddy are looking over us right now, some how everything will be ok in the end." I stared at MJ, "I always knew you were the smartest of the two of us." And we went over to the hospital chairs and just held each other while we cried.  
  
A few minutes later a doctor came over to us, he kneeled in front of us and said that he had news about Aunt Mandy. We both were dreading what the doc would say but we both wanted to know. He told us that Mandy's cancer was starting to take over her whole body and that she would be in pain most of the time, so she would have to stay at the hospital. He said that Mandy was awake and wanted to see us, but that she didn't look very good. And with that said to us we went to Aunt Mandy's room and saw her for the first time in the hospital bed, where she stayed for quite a while. Aunt Mandy talked to us for a while but then she got tired, so we left the room, while we were in the room Shawn had called, but the nurse had told him that we were busy so he made sure that the nurse would have us call him back as soon as we left that room.   
  
The nurse told us that Shawn had called and that he wanted us to call him back as soon as possible. So I called him. "Hello?" "Hi Shawn." "Hi Babs, how is Mandy doing?" "She's dying. Well, we knew that she was dying, but she's really dying. The doctor said the cancer's taking over her body." "I talked to Vince earlier. He said that I could have off as much time as I need. I'll take the next flight out to Omaha, okay?" "Ok Shawn."   
  
With that said MJ took the phone from me, "Shawn?" "Yes, MJ?" "When you're here do you think you could talk to Aunt Mandy about who's gonna take care of us when she goes to heaven?" "Yea hun, I will definetly talk to her about that. I already booked a flight, it leaves in about 20 minutes, the flight should only take two hours." "Okay Shawn." "I'll come straight down to the hospital when I get to Omaha ok?" "Yes, Shawn. Shawn? Thank you." "Oh, MJ, you're welcome. Paul will come to visit too, we just can't both have the same amount of time off." "Ok… I'll see you later tonight." "Bye MJ, tell Babs bye for me will you." "I will Shawn. Bye."   
  
A little while after MJ got off the phone we both fell asleep in those uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room. A few hours later we were woken up by someone shaking us. "MJ, Babs, wake up." I opened my sleepy eyes, "Shawn?" "Yea, hun, it's me." "What time is it?" "It's a little after 4." "Ok… MJ, we need to get up. I'm really hungry and I know you are too, we had no lunch." "I know, I'm awake, I just don't wanna get up." "Aren't those chairs really uncomfortable?" I rolled my eyes at Shawn's comment and said, "Yea, but they're better than nothing."   
  
Shawn laughed, "If I didn't know better I would think that you were teenagers just by the attitudes." "Yea, well buddy… we're still ONLY 10, our birthday isn't until January 20th." Shawn laughed, "It's only June, do you have a count down yet?" MJ rolled her eyes, "Our birthday was only 6 months ago, that means there are 6 months until it's our birthday again, why would we ALREADY have a count down for it?" "Hey now, I didn't mean to rub you the wrong way hun, and besides… I was only teasing you two, you know how much I like to do that." I rolled my eyes again. Shawn really loves to tease us, it's quite annoying actually.  
  
We got up and went with Shawn to the cafeteria for some dinner. By the time we got back to Aunt Mandy's room she was awake. "Hi girls. Did you have anything to eat yet?" "Yes, Shawn took us to the cafeteria. Their food isn't too bad." Shawn laughed, "Aww… MJ don't let the cooks hear you say that. You may hurt their feelings." I looked at MJ, "And besides. It's better then anything Shawnie Boy could have cooked for us." MJ and Aunt Mandy laughed at that comment, Shawn just shook his head at me and said, "Just wait till I get you back home. You're gonna be FORCED to eat my food." And with that said he laughed evilly, which made everyone a little worried. 


	4. Chapter Four Final Chapter

Aunt Mandy asked to talk to Shawn alone so MJ and I went back into the waiting room. Mandy looked at Shawn, "I need to talk to you about the girls. I have no idea where they're going to go when I pass away." Shawn shook his head, "You shouldn't have to worry about that Mandy, you have too much to worry about as it is." Mandy shook her head, "I don't know how to tell the girls. The doctors said I only have a few more days to live, we had no idea that the cancer had spread so quickly. I'm in so much pain right now but I don't want to leave my girls, I'm all they have." "You're not all they have. They have me, and Paul, and pretty much every wrestler on the roster. Heck, even Vinnie Mac loves 'em, that's gotta say something. You're girls are so loveable, none of us, me especially would ever let anything bad happen to them. I know this sounds stupid, but they're like my own little girls in a way. As soon as I met them that first time I fell for 'em and there's no way that I can stop loving them, I wouldn't want to." Mandy started to cry. "Shawn… I know what I have to do now. You love my girls so much, you just said so yourself." Mandy took a deep breath, "I would be honored if you would take the girls after I pass away. They love you so much, and I think that being with people they love is important, it might make the pain from loosing me…" Mandy took another deep breath, "It might make the pain hurt less or go away faster." Shawn took Mandy in his arms, while in their embrace he said, "I would love to take care of the girls. Whatever makes the three of you happy is all that matters to me right now." They let go of each other and Mandy said, "Would you go get the girls, I would like to tell them now so that they can know ahead of time. I also need to tell them how severe my condition is. I don't want to lie to them any more." Shawn got up and went to get MJ and Babs.  
  
MJ and I came into the room slowly. We were very scared about what Aunt Mandy and Shawn had been talking about. Aunt Mandy spoke, "Girls, come sit on my bed with me, will you?" MJ and I both climbed onto the bed with Aunt Mandy. "Girls, I know you're scared right now. I'm scared too. I wanted to tell you all the doctor has told me. They've taken lots of tests on me since I've gotten here. The doctors found out that the cancer has spread all over my body, they don't think I'll live much longer. They're saying about a week." MJ and I both gave Aunt Mandy a huge hug, the three of us started crying and then Shawn joined in on the hug. After a few minutes we let go of one another and I noticed that Shawn had been crying also.   
  
Then Aunt Mandy continued, "I've been thinking of who you'd live with after I passed away for a long time, ever since I found out about the cancer. I've finally decided on someone, or a group of people if you two would rather, that I think will be exactly what you girls need. Shawn loves you girls so much and you love him quite a bit too, so if it's alright with you I would like to leave you with Shawn." MJ and I looked at Shawn, "You're gonna take us in?" asked MJ. "If you girls let me, I would love to take care of you. MJ, Babs, ever since I met you two I've loved you from the bottom of my heart. I always wanted kids, and I think that if I ever have little girls I want them to be just like you two." I looked at Shawn confused, "But… if you take us in then wouldn't we be like you're little girls? Or would we just be two little girls that you take care of cuz their aunt died?" Shawn looked hurt by what I had said so I felt bad, but at the same time I was really confused. "Girls, I would love for you to be my little girls. I would love if you came with me, lived with me, and were always with me no matter what." Aunt Mandy cut in, "MJ, Babs… would you feel better if Shawn adopted you? Or would that be too forward for us to do?" MJ and I looked at each other, then we got big smiles on our faces, "You'd adopt us?? So we'd actually be your kids?" Shawn smiled, "I would love to be like a dad to you. I'm not sure I would want to change your last name, I wouldn't want you to feel like you were disrespecting either you parents or Mandy, but I would still love to adopt you."   
  
So all that was settled. MJ and I spent all of our time with Aunt Mandy while she was in the hospital. We tried to make her last days special and we didn't want her to be in too much pain, figuring that if we did things and played games with her she wouldn't be able to concentrate on the pain. On June 24th, a week and two days after Aunt Mandy was in the hospital she passed away in her sleep.   
  
It was very sad but we were just happy that in the end she didn't feel any pain. We knew that she was in heaven with our mom and dad, and our grandparents and that now we had one more Angel to look after us from above. The fact that Shawn, Paul and the rest of the WWF helped us through the pain from losing Aunt Mandy helped a lot. We travel on the road with Shawn and 'the boys' and we couldn't be any happier. We're being home schooled by a woman named Cassy, she's really nice and we learn a lot from our lessons. All in all I know I wouldn't change anything for the world, without everything happening the way it did who knows if we would have ever met Shawn, Paul or any of the other wrestlers. Mom, Dad, Aunt Mandy we love you and we miss you. Thank you for everything you've done for us, we'll never forget you.   
  
  
  
  
  
**Please Review. I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this when the girls get older, but I want to know that you think before I start. Thank so much. --Jess** 


End file.
